Shower Talk
by IfEverythingWasEverything
Summary: Karma desperately needs to talk to Amy, but the two of them haven't spoken for almost 2 days. When she goes over she finds that there are other things on Amy's mind. [ONE SHOT]


"Amy" yelled Karma furiously banging on the bathroom door, she knew there was only a slim chance of Amy hearing her since she had her music turned up as loud as possible, Karma could barely hear her own words leaving her mouth.

"Amy I need you" she continued yelling and banging on the door.

"I know you're mad but please open the door"

When she found herself still standing there minutes later she let out a defeated sigh and rested her forehead against the door, tapping pathetically with one finger. Her eyes rested on the door handle and suddenly she was struck with the most obvious thought, letting herself in. _What an idiot_ she thought as her fingers curled around the doorknob and she twisted it slowly smiling to herself as she heard it click open.

Straight away she was greeted with the deafening blast of Amy's music and the thick steam that swirled around the room.

"Amy" she shouted again but her voice faded into the sound of the music. Letting out an irritated groan she walked over to the shower and ripped open the curtain.

"Holy shit!" Amy yelped throwing her arms around her body covering herself.

"There is a door for a reason" she said glaring wide eyed at Karma.

"You don't need to be embarrassed I'm your girlfriend" Karma said watching Amy try and curl herself into the shower wall.

"Yeah no, not really" Amy said unable to ignore how exposed she literally was.

"Why do you listen to your music so loudly?" Karma frowned and Amy lifted an eyebrow.

"Drowning my sorrows? I don't know" she said staring at her best friend in utter confusion.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk" Karma said folding her arms across her chest.

"And this couldn't wait until I was clothed" Amy rolled her eyes.

"I know you've been having fun ignoring me for the past 12 hours but this is serious" Karma said and Amy watched with an eyebrow raised as the cutest pout appeared on Karma's face.

"Please"

Amy sighed knowing there was no way she was going to be able to resist her best friend now.

"Okay fine" she said turning off the shower "Can you at least hand me a towel"

Karma spun around with a smile on her face grabbing a towel and tossing it over her shoulder and hitting Amy in the face as she walked out the bathroom door.

"Fuck" Amy muttered once Karma was out of earshot. She quickly dried herself before pulling on her favourite bacon sweats and doughnut t-shirt.

"What's happened?" She asked after taking a deep breath and walking into her room where Karma was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why do you assumed something's happened?"

"Because you just took needing to talk to me to a whole new level by breaking into my bathroom while I was one hundred percent naked" Amy stated sitting down next to her.

"So, what is it?"

Karma looked at Amy, enchanted by her beautiful blue eyes she almost forgot entirely what she wanted to say.

"Karma…" Amy asked slowly and Karma cleared her throat.

"Yeah, um…well" she said ready to lurch into her news when Amy's phone started ringing sending the two of them into silence as they both looked over at it.

Amy quickly snatched it off the bed wondering if Karma had seen it was Shane who was calling her, not that Karma would think anything of it but she just didn't want to face any possible questions. She had gotten a lot closer to Shane after she had told them the truth about her and Karma faking it, and if she was being really honest he had been an amazing support to her.

"I'll be just a second" she said leaping off her bed and answering her phone.

"Have you told her yet?" Shane's voice filled her ear and she turned away from Karma as she felt her cheeks flush red.

"No I haven't" she hissed.

"Why are you out of breath?" He asked "Oh my god are you…"

"Am I what?" she asked keeping her voice low, wondering if she really did sound out of breath.

"You know" Shane said and she could practically see the knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh my god no" She said suddenly realising he was asking if she was masturbating.

"Honey you don't need to lie to me" he said softly.

"I'm not" she said "But, it's not a good time right now"

Shane paused for a moment "Wait, is she there?"

"Yes" Amy said slowly and she heard Shane gasp.

"I dare you to tell her now then, I mean you won't feel any better until you do" he told her and she bit her lip knowing he was most likely right.

"I have to go" she said.

"Good luck" Shane teased before Amy hung up on him and took her spot back on her bed next to Karma.

"Who was that?" Karma asked lifting an eyebrow.

"You know, people" Amy shrugged suddenly feeling nervous as Shane's words swirled around her head. _I dare you to tell her now._

"Is everything okay?" Karma asked placing a hand on Amy's thigh making her jump slightly at her gentle touch.

"You seem…edgy"

"I'm um…" _Fine_ the word sat at the tip of Amy's tongue ready to be said, ready to cover up everything she was feeling, but something stopped her from letting the lie escape her lips. She wanted to be brave and just tell Karma exactly how she felt, it was hurting her so much to keep everything inside but she didn't want to lose her friend over those words that could potentially ruin their friendship.

"You know everything isn't exactly okay but it's fine, just tell me what you were going to tell me" Amy said the words rushing out of her mouth after a moment's contemplation.

Karma frowned her hand still on Amy's leg she moved it up to where Amy's hands were tucked in her lap and she curled her hand over them.

"Amy" she said her eyes searching the blonde's face.

"I think you should go first"

Amy looked up at her best friend immediately being greeted with her dark green eyes and she felt her heart melt, a rush of warmth flooded through her veins and she forced herself to look away before she did something she would regret.

"I'm not going to say a word until you tell me what's wrong" Karma said giving Amy's hand a light encouraging squeeze but Amy just furrowed her brow in frustration as she stared at the floor.

"You might be silent for a really long time then" Amy replied.

"Amy" Karma sighed "Come on, you can just tell me I'm your best friend remember"

"That's part of the problem" Amy mumbled.

"What?"

Nibbling on her bottom lip anxiously Amy glanced at Karma's hand which was wrapped around her own. _You can do it_ she told herself _just tell her._ The words were right there ready to be said, she just wasn't sure she could make them come out. She could feel the lump forming in her throat and she swallowed hard turning to look at Karma who was looking at her expectantly. Her heart starting hammering in her chest.

"I love you, Karma… I'm _in_ love with you"


End file.
